


Robbie is Annoyed: Chanukah Edition

by agressivePushover



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Happy Chanukah, M/M, Rob is a Lonely boy, Robbie Cries a lot, Robbie is Jewish, Sport is Confused, Stephanie Knows, There isn't actually relationship yet, They are Awkward, Ziggy is a Sweet Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agressivePushover/pseuds/agressivePushover
Summary: Robbie isn't at the Christmas Party. Who knows why?Otherwise known as: Robbie Teaches Sportacus the True Meaning of Chanukah (and maybe the kids too)





	1. Candle Number One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to project my frustrations with the lack of representation Jewish holidays get onto Robbie. Enjoy.

Robbie had never understood this whole… Christmas thing. He'd never heard any history; hell, he didn't even know it was a Christian holiday until he was nine. Of course, he’d seen specials. They're shoved in everybody's face every year, how couldn't he?? But… Why was it celebrated? He had no clue.

  


Now, this wasn't because Robbie was being a grinch or anything; actually, it was because of a much simpler fact: He’s Jewish.

  


Not that anyone actually cared to  _ ask _ . They all just assumed he shared their beliefs, that he had grown up with Christmas trees and stockings instead of the (in his opinion) FAR nicer and less gaudy menorahs and Chanukah gelt. Honestly, while he did enjoy presents, not getting any on a holiday he actually cared about wasn't always very pleasing.

  


But enough about that. Of course, for the first time in who knows how long, the first day of Chanukah and Christmas Eve would be coinciding.  _ How wonderful _ .

  


Of course, he'd been called about the party, but rather than get excited and jump to join in like the lonely fool he would always be, he declined, saying he had more important things to do. Which he  _ did _ ; lighting the menorah was very important to him, as was saying the prayers.

  


And maybe he'd bake some rugelach, or heat up a few latkes. He was sure he still had a few in the freezer from last year… Come to think of it, anything fried in olive oil could be considered festive, right? Perhaps… No, no, fried cake sounded disgusting, even to him!

  


Oh well!

  


Robbie waded through the snow over to his work table, clearing it off with a graceless swipe of his arm and pulling a Menorah out of what seemed to be thin air before placing it down.

  


“Alright, time to start the festivities.” For the first time in a while, Robbie felt himself smile a bit. Genuinely smile. He supposed, as he placed the candles into their holders, taking the shamash and lighting it up carefully with his blowtorch, that he had caught the holiday spirit from watching those brats above him.

  


Oh well; he didn't really mind. Not today.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sportacus was… Concerned. And upset. Why hadn't Robbie wanted to come to the Christmas party? Robbie had joined them at both of the past parties, why was this one different? He just couldn't understand.

  


Well… He would find out! Nobody should be alone on Christmas!

  
  


\---

  
  


Robbie was about to light the rest f the candles when a blue blur barreled out of his tube entrance, startling him so bad he dropped the shamash. “HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING, SPORTAMORON??”

  


The villain grumbled to himself, picking up the special candle as his unwanted guest stood up and brushed himself off.

  


Sportacus frowned a little before speaking. “Robbie, you really shouldn't be playing with candles.”

  


Robbie stopped, the shamash nearly slipping out of his hand.

  


And he stared.

  


After a long while, the confused elf looked like he was about to say something, but Robbie raised his hand to stop him.

  


“I want to ask you a question, Sporta _ kook _ .” He almost smiled when sportacus winced at the emphasis on the mispronunciation, but instead he sneered.

  


Then, he gestured to the menorah. “Are you aware of this object’s name?”

  


Sportacus shook his head. Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose.

  


“Have you ever heard of Chanukah?”

  


Another no. Robbie sighed in exasperation.

  


“Do you even know what Judaism is??”

  


Sportacus’ face brightened. “Oh, I think Pixel showed me a program based on that once! He said you had to defeat the banker to win.”

  


Robbie looked at him with horror and mortification. “What?!” Of all the places Sportacus could have heard about his religion, of  _ course _ it had to be from an anti-semitic game.

  


“Well, I suppose I… have my work cut out for me tonight…” He didn't know why he was bothering to teach this naive child of a superhero about his religion. Probably so he would understand and leave him alone, or… Something. Yeah.

  
  


\---

  
  


After about a half hour of storytelling, Sportacus was very intrigued. Wow, all that had really happened to the Jewish people? That was amazing! And terrible, definitely. But also amazing! He had never heard this story before; this was his first and only town, and no one here seemed to share Robbie's beliefs.

  


“I never really knew much about religions. This is very interesting, Robbie!” The elf smiled wide before turning to look at the menorah.

  


“So, um…”

  


“What?”

  


“Why don't you use oil? In the menorah over there.”

  


Sportacus frowned in confusion when Robbie snorted at him. “Do you know how dangerous that is? I don't want a grease fire in my lair!”

  


“Oh.” Sportacus looked down sort of childishly, fidgeting due to his constant urge to move, and he eventually gave in and did a flip or two. He caught Robbie rolling his eyes.

  


“Soo…”

  


Sportacus looked up. “So?”

  


Robbie sighed, motioning for a second. Sportacus didn't understand.

  


“Um, Robbie, what did-”

  


“If you would-”

  


They stopped and stared at each other awkwardly for what was probably an inappropriate amount of time.

  


“So could-”

  


“What was-”

  


Sportacus frowned, feeling his face actually heat up a little.

  


“You go first.”

  


Robbie sighed in relief.

  


“Thank God! Well… You can leave now. You know why I'm not gonna be there, now shoo, shoo!” Robbie made the motion for him to leave, and Sportacus gave him a look before sighing and hand-springing over to the exit. 

  


“Alright, goodbye Robbie…”

  


Sportacus gave him one last glance as he left.

  
“Happy Chanukah.”

  


Robbie rolled his eyes and went back to lighting the candles. "Whatever."


	2. Master of the Dreidel

“Ha! I won!”

 

Robbie smiled in the normal sinister fashion as he swiped all the coins towards himself. “I won again!”

 

His smile slowly faded as he looked at the empty air across from him. “Maybe it'd be more fun if… Someone was here to lose.” He thought about that for a bit, but- Ah, well! He wasn't upset! He  _ loved _ being alone, it was his favorite pastime!

 

He didn't want to give anyone touching his money anyways.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sportacus frowned as he thought about the previous night. Robbie really seemed to want him to leave, but… Well, no one should be alone on the holidays, regardless of what they celebrated! Maybe he should try again tonight. Yes, that was a perfect idea!

  
  


\---

  
  


The sun had set… Probably, and Robbie was getting ready to light the candles again, a few dreidels discarded around the lair. Otherwise, the place was about as barren as always.

 

Robbie sighed and began to recite the prayers quietly to himself as he lit the candles. He remembered doing this with his brother back at home… It had always been pretty magical. When he was little, anyways. His mother was a wonderful woman, but a lot of the time she was just too busy to keep the tradition alive. Also, Glanni almost lit the house on fire a few too many times.

 

The villain was snapped out of his daze by the sound of someone shooting down his tube. Oh, great. He hoped to god it wasn't that stupid blue elf.

 

But of course, it was, because why not. Sportacus was  walking towards him when he slipped on a dreidel and fell over. Robbie couldn't help but burst out laughing at that; seeing the sporty nuisance experience a moment of clumsiness was always a happy time for him.

 

Sportacus sighed and stood, dusting himself off. “Hello Robbie. I came down here to spend more Chanukah with you!”

 

Robbie groaned and rolled his eyes. “Of course you did. Well… I don't want you to. Please leave.”

 

Sportacus frowned. “But Robbie, nobody should be alone for the holidays!”

 

“Well, I was planning on it.”

 

“Too bad! I will be staying here until 8:06!” Sportacus crossed his arms in what was probably satisfaction. Robbie sighed as loudly and exasperatedly as he could. “Fineee…”

 

He thought for a second. Well, while he was around…

 

“Want to learn how to play dreidel?”

  
  


\---

  
  


Robbie laughed loudly as he won. “Ha ha! Won again!” He took all the coins and grinned smugly at Sportacus. “Better luck next time, Sportasnot!” He laughed to himself, unable to hide the genuine joy he felt from actually playing with someone. It felt like… Like…

 

It felt like he was filled with… Something. It was a foreign feeling. He liked it.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sportacus ended up staying quite a bit later than 8:06. He couldn't help himself; seeing Robbie so happy made  _ him _ happy! Due to… them being friends, of course! Nothing more! They were good friends. Yes.

 

It was getting pretty late, and Sportacus couldn't stop yawning. He wasn't used to staying up…

 

Robbie seemed to notice, because he decided to put away (shove aside) everything instead of continuing. “Alright, Sportasnore, it's past your bedtime. I um… Th-Th… Tha-.... Th- **_Tha-nk You_ ** , for coming down…”

 

Sportacus was shocked. Robbie never said thank you!

 

He immediately enveloped the villain in a hug, pulling away when he tried to escape. “Of course Robbie! You are my friend, and no one should be lonely tonight, even if they don't celebrate Christmas!” Sportacus smiled

 

Robbie was an odd shade of pink. “Alright, well… You can go. Now. Goodbye.” Robbie waved him off, and Sportacus obliged, running over to the exit. “Goodnight Robbie, Happy Chanukah.”

  
And with that, he left, calling for his ladder with plans of getting a good night's sleep.


	3. Cooking (Latkes) by the Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with how much people are enjoying this! Sorry I've been getting the chapters out at such ungodly hours though; I will try to get better at that.

Robbie had decided he was going to feast tonight! Well… Not really. But he did plan on making a bunch of latkes! Sure, some… Help would be nice, but… No, he did not want anyone disturbing him! He was perfectly content with cooking and eating the little potato pancakes alone.

  


\---

  


Ziggy was curious. He had no clue why Robbie hadn't come to the Christmas party, or why he wasn't playing another disguise game with them today! He loved to play those games… Hm. Oh, oh! Maybe… Maybe, Sportacus knew what was going on! Sportacus was always so smart…

 

The youngest of the children ran over to his favorite hero, tugging urgently at his pant leg. “Hey, Sportacus, Sportacus!”

 

“Oh, what is it, Ziggy?”

 

“Well,” Ziggy thought for a second. “Why didn't Robbie come with us to the Christmas party? And why isn't he here now either??” Ziggy was very confused about it now. And curious. He wanted to know!

 

“Well Ziggy,” Sportacus began, “Robbie celebrates a different holiday. It's called Chanukah. It lasts eight days, and it happens at a different time every year.”

 

Ziggy's eyes went wide. “You mean… You mean, Robbie doesn't have Christmas? But then how does he get presents, or candy canes, huh?”

 

Sportacus smiled. “Well, sometimes, people do things a little differently than you and your friends do. But he has a good time with his own traditions anyways!”

 

Ziggy nodded in understanding. “Ohhh, okay.. Well, can we go see him? Can we huh? I wanna learn about Ha… Hanuk-ka too!” Ziggy was excited. It was a holiday, so he bet it had a lot of yummy food and- and caaandy, candy too!

 

Sportacus looked like he was thinking, but then, he finally spoke. “Well… We will have to see if Robbie wants us down in his lair. And you will have to ask your mother. But if he does allow it, and she says it's okay, then I think it will be alright.”

 

Ziggy cheered. Oh wow, a new holiday, with lots of new food and candy, and maybe even games! He couldn't wait!

  


\---

  


Robbie was getting the ingredients together for the latkes when there was a knock on the lid of his tube. Oh great, it was probably that Sporta _crud_ again, hoping to hang out with Robbie some more to clear his conscience. Well, the villain wouldn't have it! Not this time!

 

When he opened the lid to find two faces, however… Well, he frowned, of course. “What do you two want.”

 

Sportacus looked like he was about to say something, but the little one (Ziggy; he knew all their names, not that he'd let anyone else find that out) began before he could even make a sound.

 

“We heard that- Sportacus, he told me that you have a whole nother holiday!! Can't you show me huh? I wanna know about Hannu- Hannaka, I wanna know!”

 

Robbie sighed, staring them down for a bit before looking away with a huff. He must be going crazy with all this… Eugh, _generosity_.

 

“Well… Alright. Come on in, I was just about to start making latkes.” He motioned for them to follow as he hopped back down into his home, quickly wandering over to his cleared worktable. He had already lit the candles before he started, and now he was just getting out his Autograter 3000 so he could begin.

 

Ziggy looked at everything curiously. “Robbie, is that candle holder for the holiday?” Robbie nodded absently.

 

“What about those little thingies on the floor??”

 

“Yes, Twiggy.” Robbie rolled his eyes as he started grating the potatoes.

 

“Oh, Oh!” Ziggy pointed to him. “Is that part of it too??”

 

“Well, what I'm making is. These potatoes are gonna be pancakes soon.”

 

Ziggy’s eyes widened. “Pancakes??! You're gonna make boring old potatoes into pancakes??! Can I try huh? Pleeease huh??”

 

Robbie sighed again. He'd been sighing a lot lately. “I suppose. And… Sportaloon can have some too, since it's the season of… _giving_.” Robbie shuddered at the word. It felt foreign and wrong in his mouth.

 

Soon, he had gotten Sportacus to man the stove and Ziggy to form the latkes, so all he had to do was mix all the ingredients together. Of course, he wasn't usually one to cook by the book, but his nanna’s recipe hadn't failed him yet, and he wasn't about to disrespect her like that. So for this one, he did follow the rules.

  


\---

  


Sportacus felt… Glad. Very glad. He had been extremely surprised at how hospitable Robbie was at the entrance of his home, and it just kept getting better from there. Now, they were all sat down on the floor (Robbie only seemed to have one chair? It was… Worrying) with purple plates filled with latkes and sour cream (well, applesauce for himself. Robbie told him it was good with these, so he'd went out briefly to retrieve some from the airship).

 

The food was delicious! It was made of a root vegetables, but for some reason, Robbie still liked it! So did he; it was a bit different from sports candy, and he wasn't all too happy with all the oil (even if he perhaps used less than Robbie instructed), but it was definitely good. Ziggy loved it too! He was already on his third latke, and Sportacus took the time to tell him not to rush once he realized this.

 

“Oh, but they're just so tasty huh! And they aren't bad for me too!” Sportacus just smiled and ruffled his hair as the boy munched on his latkes.

 

Tonight was definitely a success.

  


\---

  


Once they had finished up, Robbie had given Ziggy a caramel before answering a few questions Ziggy had about Chanukah. He figured it couldn't hurt…

 

Soon enough, Ziggy seemed to be getting tired, so Robbie turned to Sportacus. “Well, this was nice, but I think you should be taking the brat home. I do not want him sleeping in my lair.”

 

“Well, alright Robbie. Come on, Ziggy. Let's go home.”

 

Ziggy smiled tiredly. “Bye Robbie. It was super fun learning aaaall about Hannaka…” The kid yawned, and Sportacus led him to the exit, giving a little “Happy Chanukah, Robbie,” before leaving.

 

Robbie sighed. Maybe… Maybe having company wasn't so bad after all. But he was sure tonight would be the last night of it… Right?

  
Right.


	4. This Chanukah Gelt is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: Stingy pronounces Chanukah with a "ch" instead of a "h". You have been warned.

Robbie lazily unwrapped another piece of Chanukah gelt, tossing the foil to the side and popping it in his mouth. Mmm… Chocolate always tasted best around the holidays. Especially when it was coin-shaped.

 

Slowly, he turned and took another candy from the large pile he had. It had kind of… Accumulated over the years. Even he couldn't eat all of it, and his mother just kept sending him more. Not that he was complaining, of course.

 

He heaved a sigh. He bet it'd be a little… Nice to finish it off this year. Start fresh next year. It was getting a bit unmanageable.

  


\---

  


Stingy held the hockey puck close to his chest, nose in the air. “None of you get to play with _my_ hockey puck.” Hmph. It _was_ his after all; his daddy bought it for him! And therefore, it was _his_ , and nobody else was allowed to touch it with their dirty little hands, especially-

 

“Oh, c’mon Stingy, huh! You're supposed to _hit_ hockey pucks, not hold them!” Oh great, Ziggy. Stingy liked all his friends of course, but he _really_ didn't like that Ziggy almost never relinquished _his_ candy.

 

“You'll all just get it dirty!”

 

“That's the _point_ , Sting!” Trixie looked at him expectantly, and Stephanie had her arms crossed. Finally, he let go of the puck, letting it clatter to the icy ground. “Alright, _fine_ . I will let you _borrow_ it!”

 

Stingy “Hmph!”ed and walked along to join the kids…

 

Until he heard a conversation between Ziggy and Sportacus, at which point he stepped out of the game and walked over. They were talking about… Going over to… Robbie's house? For a… A Chanuka? What was that?

 

“Um, excuse me, but what are you doing talking about _my_ Chanuka?”

 

“Stingy, it's pronounces Hannaka, not Chanuka!” Ziggy looked at him curiously. “Why did you say it's yours if you dunno what it is, huh?”

 

Stingy scoffed. “What? Because- Because it's _mine_ , that's why! Now… Tell me what it is?”

 

Sportacus smiled, and Stingy was happy to listen as the hero gave an explanation.

 

So… A holiday, huh? It would be his soon enough.

  


\---

  


Robbie sat in his lair, eating the chocolate, when sure enough, he heard another knock on the door. Back again for another night, huh? Well… He didn't mind.

 

Robbie opened the lid, surprised at the other face. “Stinky? What are you doing here??”

 

“It's _Stingy,_  and I wanted to learn more about this… Chanuka. I need it to be mine.”

 

Robbie actually laughed at that. “While I suppose I can appreciate your eagerness to steal it away, little boy… Don't be so stupid. You can't own a holiday!”

 

“Says you. _You_ just haven't tried hard enough.”

 

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just come inside, okay? You are letting out the warm air.” Not that there was much. There was actually snow on the floor of the lair.

 

The kids gasped when they saw the pile of gelt.

 

Immediately, the both lunged for it, Sportacus only trying half-heartedly to stop them. Robbie couldn't help but smile a bit at that. At least the elf let the kids have fun every once in awhile!

 

“It's _mine_!”

 

Robbie walked up behind him, looming a bit, although not as menacingly as he would under normal circumstances. “No, it is _mine_. I'll allow you to have some, but only because I cannot eat it all on my own.” Yes. Good.

 

The kids munched on the candy, and Robbie went to sit in his chair while he did, only shivering a _lot_ from the cold. He should probably put on that parka disguise… Eh, he'd do it later. He was too lazy for that now.

 

Of course, he completely missed the concerned look Sportacus was giving him.

  


\---

  


As with last night, the kids had stayed to play games and learn a bit about the holiday, but soon enough, they were both rather tired. It was late for them, after all.

 

Sportacus smiled as he watched them, but his smile fell as his eyes drifted over the snow-covered floor. Why was there snow in here? Didn't Robbie have… Insulation?

 

Sportacus sighed and flipped over to his friend. “Robbie… You really should wear something warmer.”

 

“Eh, I'll do it later.”

 

Sportacus frowned. “Robbie…” He gave the villain a look.

 

Of course, Robbie stayed defiant for a while, but he must have decided it was too much effort, cuz soon enough, he gave in and made his way to the costume tubes. Mission accomplished!

 

Once Robbie was all bundled up, Sportacus was satisfied, and he handspringed over to the kids to round them up and bring them home.

 

As he left, as always, he gave a soft, “Happy Chanukah, Robbie.”

 

And with that, he brought the kids home and journeyed back up to his airship.

  


\---

  


Robbie stared at the floor, all bundled up in his fluffy orange chair. Something was going on. He didn't like it.

 

His chest was tight, and he could feel the heat radiating from his face.

 

Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

  
He needed a slice of cake. Maybe five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And y'all probably thought I wasn't doing sportarobbie. Well...... Jokes on you, I'm trash. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I promise I'll make it up to you guys.


	5. There's Always a Way to Squeeze in a Song!

Robbie looked around his lair, wondering if the kids would be coming back. He was currently munching on some leftover latkes, still surprised that he'd actually made them from scratch instead of just heating up the ones in the freezer. That Sportacoot sure had a bit of influence on him… He shuddered at the thought, face heating up in spite of his apparent disgust. Ugh, _no,_  that wasn't happening. He refused! He would not have some stupid, childish… _crush_ , on his archnemesis, no way!

 

But, well… Maybe he wouldn't mind too much if the elf visited some time besides the holidays. Maybe.

 

\---

 

Stephanie sighed as she watched the other kids talking, not playing. She was bored! Nothing exciting was happening lately… Or maybe something was, and she didn't know about it!

 

Just as she was thinking about asking, Ziggy ran up to her, bouncing with excitement. She had always felt a little bit of a sisterly kind of emotion for her youngest friend, and it just showed more now. She smiled down at him. “What is it, Ziggy?”

 

“Oh, you'll never believe it, Robbie Rotten, he- he has this whooole other holiday, and it's super fun, huh, there's new foods and games and- and candy-”

 

Stephanie laughed a bit. “Oh, really? Well- wait. What's the name of this holiday?” Stephanie couldn't help but feel skeptical. Robbie Rotten was always up to something!

 

“Oh, it's called um- Hannaka!”

 

Stephanie looked at him in surprise. “Robbie's Jewish? I didn't know that, I guess I just figured…” Stephanie felt a little bad for assuming the whole town was Christian like her.

 

Ziggy frowned. “He's… Jewish? What does that mean, Stephanie, huh?”

 

Stephanie sighed. “Well, y’know how we are Christian, and we have a big book that has a bunch of stuff that we're supposed to follow? Well, Jewish people have their own book, and their own special holidays that go with it.”

 

Ziggy nodded. “Ohh, okay! Sounds super cool, huh!”

 

Stephanie smiled. “Yep! And… I think, tonight, I'll join you with going down to celebrate with Robbie! It'll be fun, I used to do that all the time with my Jewish friend back home!”

 

\---

 

Robbie sighed as he stared at the chute. This was ridiculous! He couldn't just wait for them forever… Could he?

 

No! He couldn't! In fact… he wouldn't waste any more time at all! He would just… Just go ahead and start celebrating without them, yeah!

 

Just as he went off to do just that, there was a soft knock on the lid to his home. Oh… Alright, alright, he just had to act natural, he couldn't let them know he was excited…

 

He climbed the ladder and then opened the lid, expression trained into a scowl. “What.”

 

Oh. More of them. “Pink Girl? What are you doing here??” He thought Stephanie liked him the least, why was she here?

 

She… Smiled at him. Warmly. “Well, I heard you celebrate Chanukah, and I wanted to join in too! I'd always go over my friend Hannah’s house to celebrate with her!”

 

Robbie frowned, feeling a bit lost at that. “Oh, well… I _suppose_ it's alright. Come in, all of you.” He could feel Sportacus smiling.

 

\---

 

Sportacus watched happily as the kids and Robbie talked, ate, and played, doing some handstand pushups all the while. He needed the exercise!

 

Soon enough, Stephanie was talking about songs.

 

“Oh, but you must know some Chanukah songs!”

 

“Well… Of course I do, but I don't want to sing those! They're for babies. Like you kids.” Robbie crossed his arms, and Sportacus smirked. He was such a cutie.

 

“Well, alright, I'll teach it then! Here, just listen, okay? It's super easy, it goes like this:

 

 _Hanukah, Oh Hanukah_  
_Come light the menorah_  
_Let's have a party_  
_We'll all dance the horah_  
_Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat_  
_Dreidels to play with, and latkes to eat_

 _And while we are playing_  
_The candles are burning low_  
_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_  
_To remind us of days long ago_  
_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_  
_To remind us of days long ago_.”

 

Sportacus flipped to his feet and clapped a bit. “Great job Stephanie! That was a wonderful song! Did you know that one Robbie?”

 

Robbie mumbled and receded further into his scarf as he nodded. “Yes…”

 

Sportacus smiled to himself. _What a dork._

 

\---

 

To Robbie's dismay(delight), the kids and Sportacus had convinced him to sing with them. Everyone was rather impressed with his voice, and he had to admit, by the end of the night, he was beaming. It just felt so… So _nice_ to be praised, he couldn't help it!

 

Soon, though, the kids were all tired, and Sportacus had to go and bring them home (after saying the now-traditional “Happy Chanukah, Robbie,” of course). Robbie sat in his chair, staring at the ceiling and willing for sleep to come. Of course, it didn't. His mind was awake when the rest of him wanted to sleep, coming up with thought after thought about… Well…

 

Okay, maybe it was about Sportacus. Maybe. He couldn't help it! He'd been denying the crush long enough, and (partially) admitting it to himself had opened the floodgates. Would they date? Would that make all the children their kids or something? Would he have to be a dad??

 

Okay, enough! He was a villain, and villains had no time for such stupid things! He was going to… Going to sleep! Yes, he needed to sleep!

  
That night, he did not get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie you're in d e ep


	6. Gizmo Goy

Robbie had decided he wanted to spruce the place up a bit. Just a bit. So… What better than with an electric menorah! He had the perfect design; little lightbulbs that turned on when you twist them! It would be pretty simple to make, but well… He was excited to show the kids when they arrived! Maybe he'd tinker a bit with the dreidels too. He hadn't decided yet.

 

And maybe Sportacus would be impressed too- alright, no. Being… Friendly with the kids was one thing, but there was no need to be so… Open to himself about his feelings. It was ridiculous!

 

He groaned to himself and went back to tinkering with the menorah.

  


\---

  


Pixel had been holed up in his house, trying to fix up his computers. They just wouldn't run their latest update! He had to figure out why.

 

Even if he would rather be playing outside…

 

His computers were his babies, and he would _never_ abandon his babies.

 

Then, of course, he could hear some sounds from inside his house, and then eventually a knock on the door. Well… He hadn't been very focused anyways. “Door, open.” To his satisfaction, the door opened of its own accord, and his friend wandered in.

 

“Hey Pixel!” Oh. Stephanie. It's always nice to have her come over.

 

“Hey Steph, what's the sitch?” Pixel looked up from his work and smiled at her.

 

Stephanie smiled back. ”Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to join us in going over to Robbie's for Chanukah tonight?”

 

Pixel frowned in confusion. “Chanukah? I know I've heard it before, but…” He tried to remember.

 

But apparently he didn't need to, because Stephanie had the answer. “It's a Jewish holiday that's near the same time as Christmas!”

 

“Oh, right!” Pixel smiled again and stood. “Of course! It'd be great to get a closer look at some of Robbie's inventions, too.”

  


\---

  


Robbie was certainly prepared for looks of amazement at his invention, but he was not expecting so many questions from the glasses kid.

 

“And so you just rigged the lighting?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“For the dreidels too?”

 

“Well, actually-”

 

“How did you manage to get them to spin on their own?”

 

“Well, I was getting-”

 

“Can it do anything else?”

 

And it went back and forth like that for a while Robbie managing to get most of the explanation in between questions. It was… nice. Annoying, but nice.

 

He could get used to this.

 

Of course, he didn't notice Sportacus’ fond smile, nor did he notice it was directed at him.

  


\---

  


Pixel ended up helping Robbie make several more automated dreidels, which was definitely a good time. He was almost… Sad when they left. Which was…. Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous, without a doubt!

 

Okay, maybe not. The little posting word did not do much to settle the villain's mind or stomach. He felt this… Sick feeling. Nervous sick…

 

But he'd delt with it before. He'd just have to… Do it again! Yes, he'd have to do it again. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.

 

He was fine.

 

He thought of the stupid elf, flipping around, maybe… Maybe noticing Robbie's distress, giving a “Robbie, are you okay?” that weird… Concerned look in his eyes, and maybe… Maybe the kids, wondering about… Well, about him, maybe. If he's okay. Did they ever think about him?

 

Did anyone?

  
Once again, Robbie did not sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, a little bit of angst at the end. Sorry its short, but don't worry, I have everything planned out.


	7. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long  
> School really has been kicking my butt! But here it is - I should get the final chapter up by the end of the week. I hope you like it!

Robbie had taken to expecting them now. He was patiently awaiting his um… “Unwelcomed” guests’ arrival, actually putting work into preparing food and festivities for this coming night of Chanukah.

 

Usually… Usually, he never actually did the whole gift thing. His mother usually just gave him a nice treat, and at this point, he'd gotten used to ordering a special cake and calling it good.

 

But well… Stephanie had always been right about him, even if he'd never admit it completely. He _was_ a big softie.

 

So there he was, putting the final touches on everyone’s gifts in between baking rugelach for the occasion. He knew the last day wasn't until tomorrow, but well… he was excited! He planned on waiting to give the gifts, but he'd probably be too busy staring at the clock to do anything with them by the time tomorrow rolled around, so it'd be best to finish up now.

 

He sighed and kept up the… Work, humming “Master of Disguise” to himself as he continued on.

  


\---

  


Trixie wanted to know what was up. Everyone had seemed so preoccupied lately, and she wanted to know why! They'd been leaving to go home earlier too. She wanted to know what was going on!

 

So, of course, when Stephanie skipped up to her, she immediately took action. “Hey Pinkie! You guys have seemed a bit busy lately, what gives?”

 

“Oh, well, it turns out Robbie celebrates Chanukah instead of Christmas, so all of us have been going over to celebrate with him! It's super fun, you should come with us!”

 

Trixie blinked. She knew some people had different holidays - her grandfather believed strongly in Taoism - but she'd never really heard of someone celebrating a completely different holiday before, especially not for more than one day!

 

Oh well. It sounded pretty cool to her! “Oh! That sounds pretty cool Pinkie, I am definitely joining you guys tonight!” She'd always liked Robbie, anyways. He was fun, and all his tricks were very admirable in her eyes. She kinda looked up to him even, on occasion.

 

Trixie smiled brightly at Stephanie, totally not blushing at all at the winning smile she got in return. Definitely not.

 

“Wait- If Robbie doesn't celebrate Christmas… Is that why he seemed surprised by the fact you give presents and junk? Do people not get presents on Chanukah?” Trixie suddenly felt herself frown. That was a kinda upsetting thought.

 

Stephanie smiled. “Actually, from what I've seen, people do give presents for Chanukah!” Then, her smile fell. “But well… Maybe Robbie hasn't ever gotten any?”

 

Trixie looked distressed, then determined. “Well, we need to fix that! C'mon Pinkie, we gotta tell the other kids!”

  


\---

  


Robbie had been asleep at his workbench when he was startled up by a knock on the lid to his home. He yelped and fell off the bench comically, somehow managing to land flat on his face. Now who-... Oh. Oh no! The kids, Sportacus- He had to hide the presents.

 

“Just a second!” He cried, scrambling to find places for all the gifts. They couldn't see them yet, he hadn't even wrapped anything!

 

Thankfully, he did manage to hide everything away, and he sighed, wiping actual sweat off his forehead. Whew! That was a close one.

 

Then, there was a second knock on the lid, followed by a slightly concerned “Robbie?”, and he immediately stumbled towards the ladder, climbing up and throwing open the lid. Oh. Trixie was here this time. He didn't even bother pretending to be annoyed. “Yes, sorry- Come in!” He gave an awkward smile and let himself slide back down the tube, quickly standing so the others could follow.

 

He hoped tonight would be just as good as every other night!

  


\---

  


It was. Oh god, it was. It was- it was even better! They all played games, and ate pastries, and- oh, it was wonderful. Robbie was… He had been smiling more that night thank he had in the past few months.

 

And now, he was ruining it, because suddenly everyone looked worried, and he realized there was water leaking from his eyes.

 

It was… Strange. He was happy, so happy, happier than he had been in a very, very long time, why was he crying?

 

“I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I- um…” He made a face and wiped as his eyes. He sighed shakily and bit his lip. “I just- Why are you all- I um-” He couldn't quite… Articulate the questions he had. He could think them, definitely- _Why are you being so nice to me?, why do you keep visiting?, why are you enjoying our time together?, why do you want to see me?, don't you hate me?, don't you wish I was-_

 

“Robbie, what's wrong-”

 

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?” He blurted, and then his eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut. Oh shoot.

 

They all looked at him, obviously taken aback. Robbie began to tremble softly, unable to stop crying. Sportacus slowly inched forward, about to place a hand on Robbie's shoulder before thinking better of it, instead just staring at him with worry painted all over his face.

 

Trixie was the one who finally broke the silence.

 

“Well, because you're our friend Robbie.”

 

“Yeah, you're _my_ friend.” Stingy added.

 

Ziggy ran over and practically tackled Robbie, nearly knocking him over as he hugged his knees. “We really, really care about you, huh!”

 

Robbie was speechless. He… He wanted to believe them… It was hard. It was hard to. But maybe, just for tonight, he would.

 

Just for tonight.

  


\---

  


The rest of the evening ran its course without incident, although it was a bit quieter. They played more games, finished the treats, and overall, everyone had a wonderful time.

 

Sportacus sighed. He was still a bit worried about Robbie, but… It was alright. He cast more than a few glances his way, but he seemed happy. No more tears.

 

Everything would be fine.

 

Well, he hoped so at least.

  


\---

  


As they walked he, Trixie spoke to the others. She had a plan; one that would make _sure_ Robbie had the best Chanukah ever!

 

She discussed it in hushed tones with the others, sleepy eyes still bright with excitement. If they managed it- and of course they would -there was no doubt Robbie would be ecstatic!

 

Now, they just had to get the ball rolling.

 

Trixie yawned.

 

Well… Tomorrow. Tomorrow they would start.

  


\---

  


Robbie sat in his lair, turning over the evening’s events in his mind. Did they really… Was he really their friend..?

 

He didn't know. He just couldn't figure it out.

 

He was the villain, he was the bad guy, they were supposed to _despise_ him!

 

… Weren't they?

  
Robbie fell asleep in his chair at around one am, thoughts of hope and despair still wrestling each other in his head.


	8. (End With a) Bing Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, I finally finished! I am very sorry it took so long!
> 
> Anyways, just so there is no confusion, Chanukah ended on New Years!
> 
> Again, sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Please enjoy!

All the kids were working hard on setting up the rec center. lights were hung, decorations made, and food arranged. It was shaping up to be a great-looking party!

 

Sportacus smiled wide and flipped up to hang another streamer. They had decided on a theme of purple,blue, and white, to represent Chanukah! Of course, the purple also had to do with the fact that Robbie would be the guest of honor.

 

He sighed, a softer smile forming on his face. Seeing him so happy last night was well… It made him feel good. Very nice.

 

He had already come to terms with his little crush; he wasn't as oblivious as some people seemed to think. He understood his feelings, and he always tried not to deny them. It was very unhealthy to bottle things up, after all!

 

He just hoped that Robbie would be willing to stay friends if he ever found out… He loved being around the villain, especially when they were both happy!

 

But for now, he would just focus on the party.

 

He wanted to make sure Robbie had a great time! Hopefully, it will help him come to terms with the fact that everyone in town cared about him! That's all Sportacus could really hope for.

  
  


\---

  
  


Robbie woke up around four pm. Well… Woke up was a bit of an overstatement. It was more like… A drift into semi-consciousness. Actually waking up after a crash was usually hard for him.

 

He sat in his chair, trying to remember his name and where he was, for about twenty minutes, before finally getting a grip on himself. Right. Okay. He was… Awake. Yes. Now, all he had to do was- Oh- oh no! He needed to wrap the presents, he was supposed to- wait, what time was it anyways-

 

He practically screamed when he saw the time. The kids would be there any second! He flung himself from his chair and stumbled around, working frantically to wrap up everything he'd made in the wrapping papers he'd picked.

 

Once he finished, he practically fell down, panting with exertion. “There… All….. All done…”

 

He caught his breath after about five minutes, and then he checked the time. It was almost five o’clock… Where were those kids? They should have been there by this point…

 

Maybe they were just… Getting prepared? It  _ was _ the last night after all; definitely the most special one!

 

So he waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

Robbie dejectedly watched one of the automated dreidels spin as the clock neared 8:00. They’d be getting ready for bed about now… He supposed they'd just… Had enough of him.

 

Stupid, how stupid could he be, opening up to them like that, letting himself go enough to- to show them anything, to be  _ happy _ , or  _ hopeful _ … He was so stupid.

 

The villain sighed sadly, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Oh well. He was… He was too tired to deal with this right now. He… He'd try to take a nap maybe. Yes, a nap.

 

He hadn't bothered to light the candles.

  
  


\---

  
  


_ He saw the kids, all around him. They were all bundled up, all smiling. Pixel walked up to him. “Hey, Robbie, check this out! I made it for you! It makes candy out of anything!!” Robbie smiled. What a wonderful gift! _

 

_ Stephanie offered him a nice flower necklace, and Trixie gave him a bracelet, which he promptly placed on his head. She laughed. _

 

_ Then, suddenly, the kids ran off giggling, and- there was Sportacus! He stood right in front of Robbie and took his hand. Robbie smiled. _

 

_ “Oh, hello, Sportacus.” _

 

_ “Hello Robbie! It is so nice to see you smile. Your smile is very handsome.” _

 

_ Robbie blushed. “Oh… Well, thank you Sportacus… You… Don't look too bad yourself.” _

 

_ Sportacus wasn't listening- he was leaning in, eyes closed. _

 

_ Robbie's eyes widened, and he leaned forward to meet him, heart thudding in his chest. _

 

_ Jeez, he was so nervous he could hear it! _

 

_ Thump, thump, thump _

 

“Ro-”

 

_ Thump _

 

“-bie, Robbi-”

 

Thump. Thump. Thump

 

“-re you in there? Robbie, Robbie!”

 

Robbie practically fell out of his chair, startled awake by the sound of… Someone knocking on the hatch? But… It was after 8:08, everyone was asleep!

 

“I-I’m coming!”

 

Robbie made his way up and opened the lid, eyes widening when he saw a few of the kids standing there.

 

“Robbie, why are you still down here? Didn't you get our note?”

 

_ Note? _

 

“What- I was- um…”

 

“Oh no, I guess it didn't go down! It's still out here, huh! Look!” Ziggy held up the note, showing it to Stephanie and Trixie, then to Robbie.

 

_ Hey Robbie! _

 

_ You have been so nice to us this Chanukah, we wanted to do something nice for you! Come up to the courtyard at six o’clock for a special surprise! _

 

_ Love, _

 

_ Stingy, Trixie, Stephanie, Pixel, Ziggy, and Sportacus _

 

Oh.

 

Robbie felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He'd ruined it, hadn't he…

 

“Hey, wait, don't cry Robbie!”

 

“What, I'm not-” He wiped one of his eyes, only to find that there were tears threatening to spill. Oh.

 

“Yeah, it's new years! We get to stay up on New Years! C’mon, we can still go and have a great night!”

 

Stephanie was holding out her hand to him. Robbie hesitated for a second before taking it, letting her help him out.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Any time!”

  
  


\---

  
  


Robbie had been having the time of his life. He knew that it was silly to enjoy a party with some kids and (mostly) their parents. But well… he never really got invited to things like this. And even when he did, he was never this… Accepted. It made him so happy.

 

Midnight was drawing nearer. They had lit the candles, and now Trixie had drawn them all together. “Alright, it's time!”

 

Robbie looked at her in confusion. “Time for what, Tricky?”

 

“Presents, of course!”

 

Robbie's face went white. He'd left the presents down in the bunker!

 

Sportacus stepped up to him. “Robbie? Robbie, are you alright? What's wrong?”

 

“I… I will be right back. I left something in my… Home. I will be right back.”

 

He rushed off. Shoot, how could he have forgotten??

  
  


\---

  
  


Sportacus frowned. That was a little… Concerning. “Kids, I will be right back. I just want to see if Robbie needs any help!”

 

He promptly flipped away, worries bouncing around his mind.  _ Why did Robbie leave? I was sure he was enjoying himself, was I wrong? Is everything alright?? _

 

Eventually, Sportacus caught up with Robbie, and he gently placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. he winced when he felt the flinch. “Hey, Robbie, why did you run off like that? Weren't you having a good time?”

 

Robbie looked back at him and sighed. “Yes, I just- I forgot to bring presents!”

 

Sportacus’ eyes widened, and then he smiled. “Oh, well that's fine Robbie! You didn't have to make-”

 

“Oh, no no! I made them, I just, um… Forgot them in my lair.” He smiled sheepishly.

 

“Oh.” Sportacus smiled wider. “Well, I'll help you. Alright?”

 

“... Alright.”

 

Robbie smiled, and Sportacus could feel his heart skip a few beats.

  
  


\---

  
  


The kids’ presents had been opened. Pixel loved the remote control bird, Stingy adored the cute little bed for Piggy, Stephanie was fawning over the auto-jump rope (a rope that could spin for her of its own accord), Trixie was ogling the new pinpoint accuracy lense for her slingshot, and he had heard  _ everyone _ visibly breathe a collective sigh of relief at the new cape with velcro straps (and a cute but less important candy pocket) he had designed for Ziggy.

 

Then, it was time for his gift to Sportacus. He'd taken extra care with this one, because… Well there didn't have to be a  _ reason _ , did there? He just did, that's all.

 

He watched eagerly as Sportacus opened it.

 

Inside was a beautiful winter outfit, complete with wool-knit hat and gloves. The sweater was ugly as heck, proudly proclaiming “How do you like  _ these  _ apples?” with a few apples under, but it still well made. The pants were just a pair of workout sweats, blue with the signature stripes.

 

Sportacus smiled so wide that it looked like it hurt. Robbie coughed and rubbed his hands together. “You, um… You look cold.” He realized himself and sat up. “I mean, what kind of idiot goes around dressed in a short sleeve shirt in the snow?” Yes, perfect cover.

 

“Oh wow Robbie, that is incredibly thoughtful of you?” The elf immediately put on the sweater over his outfit, a wide smile still on his face. Robbie felt his chest tighten. A lot.

 

No matter! Robbie went on to open his presents- a box of candies from Ziggy, friendship bracelets from Trixie and Stephanie, some hair gel from Stingy, and an electronic costume catalog from Pixel. Robbie was speechless… It was just all so… So nice… He was crying happy tears by the end of it, all the kids wrapped around him in a group hug.

 

Then, Sportacus jogged over with a gift of his own. “Here Robbie… I hope you like it…”

 

When Robbie opened the gift, he gasped. It was… It was a music box. An old fashioned one at that.

 

Slowly, he opened it, his eyes widening as he heard the little twinkling of his favorite song in music box version. Inside, was a wooden ship that seemed to sail along, and when he looked closer, he could see himself, the kids, and Sportacus, all on the boat together. Oh jeez…

 

He held the box close to his chest and choked out a “Thank you.” He never knew Sportacus was good with carpentry…

 

Robbie sighed shakily and just kept the box against his chest, enjoying the strangely comforting pressure. This… This had definitely been an amazing night.

  
  


\---

  
  


It was nearly midnight. the clock was counting down, everyone excitedly huddled together as they all watched. It was almost New Year's!

 

Sportacus couldn't help but keep glancing over at Robbie. He had heard from Ms. Busybody that it was tradition to kiss on New Year's… Maybe he could try it out? And if Robbie didn't feel the same, he could play it off as a tradition! Perfect.

 

The clock was counting down, and so were the citizens.

 

“Ten!”

 

“Nine!”

 

Sportacus inched closer, until Robbie was within reach.

 

“Eight!”

 

“Seven!”

 

Sportacus took Robbie's hand, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

“Six!”

 

“Five!”

 

“Sportacus, what are you-”

 

“Four!”

 

“Three!”

 

He pulled Robbie towards him.

 

“Two!”

 

“One!”

 

It was now or never. Sportacus leaned in and pressed his lips to Robbie's just as the clock began to chime.

 

“Happy New Year!!”

 

Everyone cheered, some couples kissing (including Bessie and Milford) and most of the kids blowing their noise-makers and throwing confetti.

 

Sportacus pulled away, staring deep into Robbie's eyes.

 

Then, of course, Robbie squirmed away and fell. His face was very red. Sportacus assumed both of their faces were.

 

“U-Um…”

 

Sportacus offered a crooked smile. “Happy… New year?” Plan B, Plan B! “Bessie said it was a-”

 

Robbie nodded. “Oh- Oh! Of course. Well, um… Actually, Sportaloon, you're only supposed to kiss someone you're _ dating _ .”

 

The hero feigned innocent confusion. “Oh. Really? Well… Oops! Sorry Robbie!”

  
“... Happy New Year, Sportaflop.”


End file.
